mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Batman (2004)
The Batman is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation based on the DC Comics superhero, Batman. The series aired between 2004, and 2008. The designs of the character were the work of Jeff Matsuda, who did the character designs for Jackie Chan Adventures. The story depicts Bruce Wayne as a young man living as a playboy to hide his identity as the Batman; the story later introduces Barbara Gordon as Batgirl and Dick Greyson as Robin. The Butler Did It (Season 2, Episode 10) Alfred finds that a dream he had was all too real when he and Bruce discover that he stole a Ming vase from the mansion. Seeking to find out more, Bruce discovers that Alfred and the butlers of some billionaires he works with were hypnotized by Spellbinder, a three-eyed mystic with the ability not only to hypnotize but also induce visions. It becomes clear that Spellbinder has his eyes set on the valuable Eye of Sarkana, but Alfred quickly discovers that it won't be stolen by the butlers, but by their masters, who like the butlers were hypnotized by Spellbinder when he posed as a photographer and hid his hypnosis under the flash of the camera. The billionaires are joined by the Batman who presents the Eye. Just before Spellbinder can figure out the Batman's identity, Alfred breaks Bruce out of hypnosis by contacting him over the Batwave. The Batman then must break through the illusions of Spellbinder, enhanced by the Eye, before taking Spellbinder down. 2019-07-29 (38).png|The photographers gather to take pictures 2019-07-29 (39).png|Bruce and the other billionaires smile for the photographers 2019-07-29 (40).png|A hypnotized butler drives off with the paintings from one of the billionaires' mansion 2019-07-29 (41).png 2019-07-29 (42).png|Alfred states at the clock while trying to locate the Ming vase he stole 2019-07-29 (43).png|Spellbinder's hypnotic suggestion begins to manifest 2019-07-29 (44).png|The clock reaches the specified time 2019-07-29 (45).png|Spellbinder's hypnotic suggestion begins to take control 2019-07-29 (46).png 2019-07-29 (47).png|"Bring the valuables to me!!!" 2019-07-29 (48).png 2019-07-29 (49).png|Alfred comes completely under the control of Spellbinder 2019-07-29 (50).png|Alfred head to the secret save 2019-07-29 (51).png|...begins to open it... 2019-07-29 (52).png|...opens it... 2019-07-29 (53).png|gathers the money and begins to take it to Spellbinder 2019-07-29 (54).png|The Batman pulls up beside the van with the three hypnotized butlers 2019-07-29 (55).png|The butlers stare blankly when the Batman tells them to pull over 2019-07-29 (56).png|Alfred stares at the Batmobile in the side view mirror 2019-07-29 (57).png|Alfred looks up as the Batman lands on the roof 2019-07-29 (58).png|Alfred climbs up on the roof to fight the Batman 2019-07-29 (59).png|Alfred stares blankly when the Batman tells him to stop 2019-07-29 (60).png|Alfred bows when the Batman commands him to obey him... 2019-07-29 (61).png|and then attacks the Batman 2019-07-29 (62).png|Alfred prepares to stomp on the Batman's hand 2019-07-29 (63).png|The Batman hangs onto the roof with the other hand 2019-07-29 (64).png|The Batman uses the free hand to take Alfred down 2019-07-29 (65).png 2019-07-29 (66).png|Another of the butlers comes to attack the Batman 2019-07-29 (67).png|The Batman throws the butler onto the roof 2019-07-29 (68).png 2019-07-29 (69).png|Alfred grabs the Batman from the behind 2019-07-29 (70).png|The Batman can't bring himself to hit Alfred 2019-07-29 (71).png|...but hypnotized Alfred can hit the Batman 2019-07-29 (72).png|The Batman falls of the roof of the van from Alfred's punch 2019-07-29 (73).png|Alfred looks blankly to see where the Batman fell 2019-07-29 (74).png|Spellbinder begins to levitate surrounded by the hypnotized butlers 2019-07-29 (75).png|Spellbinder prepares himself to handle the Batman 2019-07-29 (76).png|McHugh looks at his wristwatch 2019-07-29 (77).png|The watch receives the time to activate Spellbinder's hypnotic suggestion 2019-07-29 (78).png|McHugh and the other billionaire come under Spellbinder's hypnotic control 2019-07-29 (79).png 2019-07-29 (80).png|Alfred sees the hypnotized billionaires on TV 2019-07-29 (81).png|Alfred pieces things together: Spellbinder disguised himself as a photographer... 2019-07-29 (82).png|used the flashes as a means to hide... 2019-07-29 (83).png|his hypnotic suggestion being implanted... 2019-07-29 (84).png|and activated his suggestion when Alfred saw the specific time on the clock 2019-07-29 (85).png|The specified time appears on the clock tower 2019-07-29 (86).png|The Batman sees the specified time on the clock tower 2019-07-29 (87).png|The tower's face begins to morph into... 2019-07-29 (88).png|Spellbinder's hypnotic suggestion 2019-07-29 (89).png|"Bring the Eye of Sarkana to me!!!" 2019-07-29 (90).png|The Batman comes under Spellbinder's control... 2019-07-29 (91).png|and leaves to bring the Eye to Spellbinder 2019-07-29 (92).png|McHugh and the other billionaire head to Spellbinder... 2019-07-29 (93).png|with the Eye in their possession 2019-07-29 (94).png|The Batman lands in the alley where Spellbinder waits 2019-07-29 (95).png|The Batman joins the hypnotized billionaires 2019-07-29 (96).png|The Batman presents the Eye to Spellbinder 2019-07-29 (97).png|Spellbinder begins to put things together as the Batman presents the Eye 2019-07-29 (98).png|The Batman is awakened out of hypnosis by Alfred telling to wake up over the Batwave 'Batgirl Begins, Parts I and II (Season 3, Episodes 1 & 2)' Season 3 opens by introducing Barbara Gordon as Batgirl; Barbara and her friend Pamela Isley were protestors doing damage to corporations polluting the environment. Pamela is actually following the orders of a super-villain named Temblor; when Temblor and Batman fight Pamela is exposed to chemicals and begins to mutate. Pamela is turned into Poison Ivy by the chemicals, continues her fight against corporate polluters and kidnaps Commissioner Gordon (aka Barbara's dad). During the police's attempt to rescue the Commissioner, Ivy learns that she produces mind-controlling spores. Ivy uses the spores on Batman, having him fight Batgirl; she is able to rid Batman of the spores and the two work together to take down Poison Ivy. 2019-08-30 (40).png|One Gotham City police officer gets Poison Ivy in his sights... 2019-08-30 (41).png|and leaps to take her down 2019-08-30 (42).png|Ivy and the officer fall down together 2019-08-30 (43).png|The fall exposes the officer to her mind-controlling spores 2019-08-30 (44).png 2019-08-30 (45).png 2019-08-30 (46).png|The officer begins to come under Ivy's control 2019-08-30 (47).png 2019-08-30 (48).png 2019-08-30 (49).png|The officer comes fully under Ivy's control 2019-08-30 (50).png|Poison Ivy orders the officer to release her 2019-08-30 (51).png|The officer heeds the command of Poison Ivy 2019-08-30 (52).png 2019-08-30 (53).png|Ivy realizes her new power 2019-08-30 (54).png|Ivy doses her officer with another set of spores 2019-08-30 (55).png 2019-08-30 (56).png|Ivy asks for a little help (up) 2019-08-30 (57).png|"As you command!!" 2019-08-30 (58).png 2019-08-30 (59).png 2019-08-30 (23).png|Batman is brought down before Ivy 2019-08-30 (24).png 2019-08-30 (25).png|Poison Ivy doses Batman with her spores 2019-08-30 (26).png 2019-08-30 (27).png 2019-08-30 (28).png 2019-08-30 (29).png 2019-08-30 (30).png|Batman begins to come under Ivy's control 2019-08-30 (31).png 2019-08-30 (32).png|Batman completely under Ivy's control 2019-08-30 (33).png|Batman stands up as Ivy's servant 2019-08-30 (34).png|Ivy sends Batman to fight Batgirl 2019-08-30 (35).png 2019-08-30 (36).png|"As you command!!" 2019-08-30 (37).png|Batman goes up to fight Batgirl 2019-08-30 (37).png 2019-08-30 (39).png 2019-08-30 (60).png 'The Superman/Batman Story Parts I and II (Season 5, Episodes 1 & 2)' Season 5 opens with a Superman/Batman crossover story; Lex Luthor comes to Gotham and sets up shop with an eye to destroy Superman. Lex employs the villains of Gotham City to help him take down Superman; in the course of the plot, Luthor gets his hands on Poison Ivy and her mind control spores. Luthor alters the spores by lacing them with kryptonite and exposes Superman to the spores, bringing him under Luthor's control. Luthor releases him new servant (equipped with a tank of spores to breathe in) on Batman and Robin; while Batman destroys the tank of spores at the outset of the fight, Batman and Robin must contend with a Superman out to destroy them; they eventually expose Superman to an agent that kills weeds and spores and bring Superman back to normal. Together all three stop Lex's plan to unleash robots on the world. 2019-12-10 (16).png|Lex reveals that he has captured Poison Ivy... 2019-12-10 (17).png|and that she wanted to control him with her mind control spores 2019-12-10 (18).png|Lex exposes Superman to the kryptonite laced mind control spores 2019-12-10 (19).png 2019-12-10 (20).png 2019-12-10 (21).png|Lex: "I want to control you all by myself" 2019-12-10 (22).png|Lex: "Look at me when I talk to you!!!" 2019-12-10 (28).png|Lex slaps Superman for his disobedience 2019-12-10 (23).png|Lex: "Bow to me!!" 2019-12-10 (24).png|Lex: "Bow, you alien swine!!!" 2019-12-10 (25).png|Superman begins to come under the control of the spores 2019-12-10 (29).png 2019-12-10 (26).png|Superman under the control of the spores 2019-12-21.png|Lex summons Superman to show him off to Batman 2019-12-21 (3).png 2019-12-21 (5).png|Superman inhales the spores through the breathing mechanism 2019-12-21 (6).png 2019-12-21 (7).png|Lex: "He may be the most valuable robot of them all." 2019-12-21 (8).png|Lex: "Destroy him!" 2019-12-21 (9).png 2019-12-21 (10).png 2019-12-21 (11).png 2019-12-21 (12).png|Superman stands in the spores after Batman destroys the breathing mechanism 2019-12-21 (13).png 2019-12-21 (14).png|Superman looks for Batman through the spores 2019-12-21 (15).png 2019-12-21 (16).png|Robin sees Superman looking for Batman in his binoculars 2019-12-21 (17).png|Superman turns around looking for Batman 2019-12-21 (18).png 2019-12-21 (19).png|Superman spots Batman on the roof 2019-12-21 (20).png 2019-12-21 (21).png|Superman grabs Batman and flies off with him 2019-12-21 (23).png 2019-12-21 (24).png|Batman reaches for the kryptonite in his utility belt to get free from Superman 2019-12-21 (25).png 2019-12-21 (26).png 2019-12-21 (27).png|A couple of slacker teens remove the kryptonite from Superman 2019-12-21 (28).png 2019-12-21 (53).png 2019-12-21 (54).png 2019-12-21 (55).png 2019-12-21 (56).png 2019-12-21 (57).png 2019-12-21 (58).png 2019-12-21 (31).png|Superman busts through the door of the Batcave 2019-12-21 (32).png 2019-12-21 (33).png|Superman pulls away from the kryptonite Batman holds 2019-12-21 (34).png 2019-12-21 (35).png|Superman prepares to inhale to blow the kryptonite out of Batman's hand 2019-12-21 (36).png|Superman prepares to exhale 2019-12-21 (37).png 2019-12-21 (38).png|Superman after the kryptonite is out of Batman's hand 2019-12-21 (39).png|Superman throws part of the Batcave to stop Robin from getting the kryptonite 2019-12-21 (40).png 2019-12-21 (60).png|Superman gets up after taking a volley from Batman in his armor 2019-12-21 (61).png 2019-12-21 (63).png 2019-12-21 (64).png|Superman flies after Batman 2019-12-21 (43).png|Superman gets tied up in the cables from Robin's jetpack 2019-12-21 (44).png 2019-12-21 (45).png|Superman prepares to tear the cables loose 2019-12-21 (46).png 2019-12-21 (48).png|Superman prepares to punch Batman after tearing apart the Bat armor suit 2019-12-21 (49).png|Superman busts into the chemical plant 2019-12-21 (50).png|Batman gases Superman with herbicide to kill the mind control spores 2019-12-21 (51).png 2019-12-21 (52).png Joker Express (Season 5, Episode 6) Gotham citizens are bursting into hysterical laughter and dumping their stolen goods into the river, and Batman, Robin and Batgirl are soon on the trail of The Joker, who is using a steam train to conduct his new crime wave.Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Mind Control Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Empty Eyes Category:Trigger Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Superhero Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps